Youtubers Unite- Kat's story
by KaterinaPond
Summary: Kitty and Kat are famous Youtubers and once again must appear in a convention to face the dying fans but this time its different. All the famous Youtubers appear at the scene Kitty and Kat meet many of them. Youtube has decided to pay for them all to live on the same street! Will romances ensue? How will Kitty and Kat cope? You will have to wait and see! Rated T for some bad words.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello again! Another story for you all. Enjoy lovlies!

"I think that was the worst plane ride of my life." I exclaimed as I flopped down on the squishy hotel couch.

"Definitely. How is it possible for there to be that many crying babies on one flight?" Kitty asked, turning on the TV and sitting down on the arm chair next to me. Kitty and I had just landed in America for VidCon, it was August and extremely hot outside despite being 2am. We had just got off our overnight flight from Australia to America, we had been asked over here to do a few signings and a hopefully small live show at VidCon. I didn't know what to expect when we got there, how many people and who was going to be at the live show and how much we were going to have to sign, I was so nervous I couldn't even comprehend. We started our channel a few years ago under the names Kitty and Kat, now we just called each other that in real life. The channels name was 'The Kitty and Kat'; currently we had just over 700,000 subscribers.

"Kat? Snap out of it." Kitty said, clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, zoned out. What were you saying?" I blinked a few times till my vision became clear again.

"I was saying that we should get some sleep, VidCon is tomorrow! Well, today seeming it's 2am." She explained, getting up off the couch, switching the TV off and walking towards her room.

"Night." I waved

"Good night." She replied, yawning as she shut the door. I got up from the couch and went into my room. It was nice for a hotel that we didn't have to pay for, two bedrooms, each with an en-suite. After brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, knowing tomorrow I would meet all the fans that brought us here.

I woke up 7 hours later at 9am to the sound of knocking at our door. I forced myself out of bed, pushing the duvet to the bottom of the rock hard bed. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled down my shirt before opening the door. There was a short sort of man with a strange accent

"Wake up call, complimentary of…. VidCon staff. Have a nice day!" He had to check his card to get the name of the company. We both said short thank yous' and he walked back on his way down the hall. I walked into Kitty's room, picked up a magazine off the floor and chucked it onto her lap, waking her up. She shot up with shock, relaxing after she realized what was going on.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She groaned, throwing the magazine back at me. I am clumsy an un-coordinated so I didn't even bother to try and catch it.

"8am. Get up bitch we have stuff to do." I replied, walking out of her room and back to mine. I closed my own door behind me, pulling todays clothes out of my suitcase, and then pulling off my pajamas. Walking into my bedrooms en-suite, I turned on the shower, laying my clothes on the counter and getting in to the warm running water. I washed my black and blue hair carefully before turning off the water, drying myself, blow drying my hair and brushing my teeth. I slipped on my clothes, one of my own t-shirts, because apparently that's what you're supposed to do, a pair of black shorts, my and mismatched socks, soon to be shoes. After hanging up my towel to dry and going back to my room, I sat down on the bed and laced up my shoes, grabbing my bag on the way out of the room. Kitty was already in the living room when I got there.

"Took your time!" She said, getting off the couch, picking her bag up on the way out. I poked my tongue out at her, she just laughed. I felt my phone receive a message in my pocket; I carefully pulled it out and checked who it was from.

"It's from VidCon staff." I said. "They say the bus is here so could everyone staying at our hotel please come to the lobby to be picked up. Oh my gosh we might meet some other YouTubers!"

"Quick let's go!" Kitty exclaimed, grabbing my arm and basically dragging me out of the room. I only just had time to lock the door before I was dragged away down the hall and to the elevator. Once we were in the lobby it wasn't hard to find the crowd of famous people by the front doors. I almost squealed in excitement. They had just started role call to make sure everyone was out of their rooms. I picked up a few names and got really excited, Dan, Phil, Shane and Smosh. But that wasn't even all of it. I almost fainted and was barely able to speak when they called my name.

"Ok, that's everyone. The bus is just outside." A staff member said, holding open the door for us to go out. We all waited outside the bus, like school children, chattering away until the doors were unlocked. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Kitty and I turned around to see Shane freaking Dawson standing behind us. I think I died a little from excitement.

"Oh my god. It's Shane Dawson. Shit." I heard Kitty saying to herself.

"Oh my shit. We are such big fans of your show; I watch it like, religiously." I spat out, blushing. I probably should've waited until he said something. He was probably just going to say he hated our videos.

"Well that's kinda awkward cus, gurl I was going to say the same thing." He replied, putting on his Shananay voice and pulling up the sleeve of his jacket a little to reveal a Kitty & Kat wristband. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, holding it up for him to see the case was of him. He laughed and I returned my phone to my pocket. I felt my arm being tugged from the other direction and I was forced to turn back around. I saw everyone piling into the bus, Kitty pulling my forwards so as not to hold up the line. I lulled my arm from her grasp and we walked onto the bus.

"So, what were you doing over there with Smosh? I'm jealous!" I said quietly once we had sat down in our seats. Kitty blushed furiously, I couldn't stop myself from giggling a bit.

"I could ask the same to you about Shane." She replied. Now it was my turn to blush, receiving a laugh from Kitty.

"Yes, but you didn't. Explain please." I said, turning to face her a bit.

"Well, while you were gawking over Shane Dawson, I decided to strike up a conversation with Ian and Anthony!" Kitty explained smugly.

"Oh my glob you just went up to them and started talking! Impressed!" I replied. I would never ever have the courage to talk to any of these people. I have basically no social skills. Kitty gave me a '_yes, problem?' _face. We both laughed a little before quieting down to silence. I sat and thought about how I even got here, I never thought I would be on my way to VidCon as any more than a fan. I spent the rest of the time on the bus thinking about it, not really knowing how to respond to the thought.

The bus came to a sudden halt, the door swinging open as it stopped. Everyone stood out of their seats and walked to the exit, still chattering away like little school girls. Once off the bus, I turned to Kitty, she grinned and we made our way into the center. The place was huge, full of people screaming and running about with paper, pens, books, DVDs, posters, cameras, everything possible, in the hope to get it signed or grab a picture with their beloved idols. A surprising amount of people came to us, getting pictures with us and forcing pens into our hands to sign their little books, brimming with signatures. Once most people had got what they wanted, they drifted away meaning we could finally get to where we needed to be. The only problem was we didn't know how to get there. Finding the closest person I could and tapping them on the shoulder. They turned around and I didn't recognize them, hopefully no one famous.

"Sorry to bother you, uhm. Do you know where the sign in for YouTubers is?" I asked politely, trying not to make a fool of myself and sort of hoping the person wouldn't recognize us.

"Holy fuck, it's Kitty and Kat, you kinky bitches." A familiar voice replied. Oh my shit, it was Robbaz. He never showed his face so I was surprised to see him here without his Viking beard.

"Oh my god, Robbaz! Sorry we didn't recognize you." I said, starting to freak out a little.

"A true Viking King never shows his face." He explained. "I'm on my way to the sign in also, it's over here." He said, motioning for us to follow him. The three of us walked and made friendly chatter. Walrus admittedly came into the conversation more than expected. We signed in and said goodbyes, exchanging emails and promising to keep contact. I knew I would.

My watch beeped with the alarm that our first signing was starting.

"Get your pens ready for a shit load of signing, Kitty." I exclaimed, catching her in the act of staring at Anthony.

"Sorry what?" She replied, coming back to reality.

"Where you just- nope, never mind. Let's go!" I said, pulling her in the direction of a table covered in pictures of us and sharpies. There was already a que in front of the table.

This was going to take a while.

A/N yay new story! You can read Kitty's story here s/8969338/1/ It's different plot to mine, but necessarily the same. Please read both of them and I will update soooonnn! Love you guys xx :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I bet you didn't expect another chapter so quickly, because I am the queen of no updates. Well SURPRISE MUTHA FUGGA! I'm sorry you were probably glad there wasn't anymore… eh, I shall torture you once more then darlings! Enjoy!

The stage for the meet and great was rather small; hopefully everyone would fit on it. I was kinda glad that it meant we wouldn't have to walk all around, there were way too many people at the signing earlier for it to be healthy and I has pretty exhausted but none the less flattered that people actually liked us.

Kitty and I piled onto the stage with the group of other Youtubers that had been selected to participate in YouTube's 'special surprise' they were revealing now. The group consisted of Smosh, Tobuscus, Shane Dawson, Robbaz, Danisnotonfire, Amazingphil, Jenna Marbles, Kingsley, RayWilliamJohnson, and some other guys I'd never heard of. The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles from seeing all their favorite YouTubers in one group to announce the news they'd been waiting on for months. A YouTube representative walked out in front of the group of us, holding out his hand to calm the masses. Eventually there was silence.

"Welcome everyone to this very special announcement from YouTube." He spoke into his microphone. "On behalf of YouTube, and all these people here, I am very pleased to announce that we have decided to relocate a select bunch of the most popular entertainment YouTubers to America to all live on the same street to improve their videos and do more collaborative videos in order to improve ratings and profit made by them and by the YouTube corporation." He announced trying to be professional but he was obviously a big fan. Everyone in the crowd went ballistic, I was really glad there was security there to keep everyone…. In line. I glanced down the line; everyone was smiling widely at the fans reactions. I saw a familiar face looking back at my down the row, none other than Shane. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I guess the crowd saw it -to be fair we were up on a stage- and cheered louder, making us blush. I turned back to Kitty who was standing next to me. She didn't see me when I realized I could see her holding hands with Anthony behind the row, and behind the crowds' line of sight. I giggled a bit to myself and turned to face the crowd. The presenter spoke up again.

"They will be moving in to their new apartments on their own, or in their YouTube group depending on their situation. They will be occupying the apartments tomorrow. For safety reasons, the address will not be released to the public. Thank you everyone for your time, the meet and greet will be now, just give everyone time to get off the stage." He finished, extending an arm leading us all off the stage and into the crowd below.

There were screams, so many screams. Kitty and I made it through the crowds and to our area with the banner labeled ours. Over the hour we were standing there, we got handed 6 wads of people's hair, 7 excellent fan art pieces, 4 people asking for our emails and home addresses, 2 people asking to marry either of us and an uncountable amount of hugs and photos. Finally it was over, don't get me wrong I love meeting all the fans but it is exhausting.

At the end of the day we all piled back on to the bus, waving to everyone has we drove off. The ride home was more eventful than expected. Kitty and Anthony were flirting it up again. I pulled out my phone and texted Anthony –everyone had exchanged phone numbers earlier in the day- telling him to hurry the fuck up and kiss her. So he did, much to Kitty's surprise, but not mine obviously. After that I decided to excuse myself to a different seat because it's rather distracting knowing people are kissing right behind you.

"I'll leave you guys to it then." I said as I walked further down the front of the bus. Kitty looked at me, confusion playing on her face. I smiled to show her I wasn't angry, she gave an awkward thumbs up and a smile before turning back to Anthony. I wasn't angry but, it was just weird. Kitty was always the favorite one, she was prettier and funnier than me. Sometimes I just felt like the weird shadow.

I sat down in the new seat, looking out the window because there was nothing better do to and I didn't have enough confidence to talk to anyone. Curse me and my social awkwardness, lack of attractiveness and poor conversation skills. Half way to the hotel I felt someone sit down next to me. 'Who the fuck' I thought before turning around to see Shane sitting there.

"You looked like you could use some company."

"Thanks." I said quietly. I didn't know what to say next without freaking out. Most times when I talk to people I come across as confident and well spoken, but other times I just don't know what to say.

"What's up? Is it them?" Shane asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to Kitty and Anthony.

"That's why I'm sitting here, yes. I wanted to give them some space." I replied.

"Well you look sad. Why are you sad?" God did he ever stop asking questions?

"I'm not sad. I'm happy for them! I'm really happy for them! I just sort of came to the realization that I'm sort of like Kitty's shadow. Sometimes I'm confident but other times I'm just… there." I said. "Why do you care. Why are you talking to me, you're Shane fucking Dawson!"

"And you're Kat! Not a shadow. Important to me." He replied, putting his hand on my shoulder and gently kissing my cheek. I was going to squeal. All my self-doubt faded away. I was blushing like crazy, trying not to let it show too much.

"Thank you." I said. We spent the rest of the bus ride talking and laughing. When we finally reached the hotel, we all piled off and went back to our rooms.

"I saw you chatting to Shane on the bus!" Kitty said, teasing me.

"I saw you kissing Anthony you lucky bitch!" I replied. We laughed and began packing clothes into our suitcases to move tomorrow. My phone went off in my pocket, I pulled it out and checked my messages. _One new message from Shane_.

_'See you tomorrow X'_

A/N Another chapter! Check out the other story by Kitty here s/8969338/1/ Thanks everyone who reads this! I'm starting school again tomorrow and I'll try to get another chapter out in the next 2 days 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Another bloody chapter. After I uploaded the last one I thought, hmm, I want to torture myself again and write some more! Yay. OK, we enjoy more feely feels little noodles :P

The next day at VidCon was rather the same as last time. We did a live show that was very successful, got more fan art, I threw more people hair in the bin and we prepared ourselves to move house. YouTube had taken all our boxes of clothes and personal belongings from our rooms on a jet with everyone else's stuff and brought them to our rooms. We cleaned up our stuff from the hotel room, thanked the staff and got in the taxi waiting for us outside to take us to our new apartment.

We were the second last people to arrive at the row of houses They were all almost identical with a few tweaks on each one to suit the people living there. All two story with a fence around the yard. There was a nice garden out the front with beautiful flowers. The outside of the houses were painted differently. Ours, number 12 on the street, was painted dark bluey purple with two cats sitting in the TARDIS. In fact, all the houses were made to the occupant's interests. Smosh's had all their foods from food battle on one of the outside walls, Dan and Phil's had a llama and a lion mural as their front wall, Robbaz had walrus, Oslo on the Swedish flag and things like that. Kitty and I couldn't help but giggle at the painting on the front of our house.

I turned the key in the door and pushed it open. The inside of the house was amazing. The place had been fully furnished with stuff they thought we would find nice. The stairs were to the left side of the door and to the right was the kitchen and living room. The room was full of cool little quirks from the coffee table in front of the TV having little fish in it to cushions and blankets of different fandoms. I ran upstairs to check out my bedroom while Kitty finished inspecting the kitchen.

There were two bedrooms each with an en-suite. The door of Kitty's room looked like the TARDIS door, whereas mine was the door of 221B Baker Street. I opened the door cautiously, turning the light on and walking in. I thought the rest of the house was cool, but this was something. The room was painted a lightish blue colour, one wall featuring the BBC Sherlock wallpaper. All my posters and fan art I'd received was in a box at the end of my bed, waiting to be put up. All of my clothes were neatly hung up in the wardrobe. The duvet cover on my double bed was a collage of Sherlock and Doctor Who pictures. There was a large book case with all my books were stacked up perfectly. String fairy lights were set all around the room and on the black painted roof. I turned them on and turned off the ceiling lights, revealing the galaxies painted in glow in the dark paints, the lights acting like stars. It was beautiful, the best room ever. I began to hang all my posters up on the walls when I heard a loud squeal coming from the room next to me followed by a furious knocking on my door.

"Kaaatttt! Holy fuck these rooms!" She said, bursting through the door. "Wow shit, this is cool." She made me come see her room after snooping around mine a little. I walked in to see her room was the same shape as mine but somehow seemed completely different. The room was painted black, but it looked kinda glossy on the walls. The duvet cover was David Tennant, obviously. There was a desk in the corner with paper and drawing supplies. The wardrobe was full of her clothes and the roof was like mine. After a few minutes of fangirling, we decided to go check out the rest of the house. After going through the upstairs I came to a door I hadn't noticed before at the end of the hallway. It opened without a key and revealed a wooden ladder going further up into the roof.

"Kitty! Come check this out!" I called. She poked her out from around her bedroom door.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked out of her room and over to where I was standing.

"I found this, thingy whatever the fuck it is. I'm going to check it out and you're coming because I don't want to be murdered." I replied, begging to climb up the ladder.

I switched on the light, a single bulb hanging from the cord giving off a yellowish sort of lighting into the room. The only items in the room were to comfy looking chairs and a coffee table with a note and a small paper bag on it. Kitty picked up the bag and I took the note, reading it aloud.

"Dear reader, if you have found this note, congratulations. Here is $100 to help get you started in America! Sincerely, YouTube corporation." I squealed. Kitty opened the bag to reveal $100 American dollars.

"What. The. Fuck." She exclaimed.

"YouTube are a bat shit crazy bunch of people with a crap ton of money to spend. I'm not even surprised!" I replied. We went back down the ladder with the note and money, still a bit confused.

"I'm going for a walk to check everything out. Coming?" I said once we were back in the living room.

"No, I'm staying inside to check out the internet situation here. If it's shit, I'm going to kill someone." Kitty replied.

I put my keys in my pocket and went out the front door, walking the only way I could seeming we were at the end of the cul-de-sac. Half way down the road I felt someone come up behind me and cover my eyes with their hands. _Fuck._

"Bitch, guess who." The person asked. I knew exactly who it was because it was Shananay's voice.

"It's….. SHANANAY!" I exclaimed, pulling the hands from my face.

"Correct!" Shane shouted, laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I saw you walk past and I came out to say hello." He replied. I blushed, Shane saw it and laughed.

"Do you want to walk with… with me?" I asked. "That's what I was doing out here. Going for a walk."

"Course I'll come. Where are we going?" Shane said. Holy fuck, going for a walk with Shane Dawson.

"I thought we might go to that park." I replied, pointing. He nodded and we began walking. I don't think I know exactly what happened, I was thinking about stuff, everything. But I came back to reality when I felt Shane slip his hand in mine. My breath caught in my throat and I pulled my hand away. I didn't mean to. I wish I didn't.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable." He said, looking at the ground but we kept walking.

"No, sorry, it was good. I just got… surprised is all. In a good way." I replied, taking his hand in mine. We got to the park and sat down on the bench for a while. There were some other people there feeding the ducks or going for a jog. We watched them, talking about YouTube and our houses. We were there for ages and before we knew it, it was almost dark so we decided to head back home. Shane's house was before mine but he came with me do my door anyway.

"You still need to go to VidCon tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, one last signing before I'm free from all these crazy people trying to harvest my DNA." I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Me too, have lunch with me in the cafeteria, 12.30?"

"Sure, done." I replied. We kinda just stood there after that, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I should probably go now." He said. I was a bit sad to see him leave.

"Uh yeah, OK. See you tomorrow" I replied, turning around and beginning to put the key in the door. I felt his hand on my shoulder, spinning me around to face him, my back pressed against the door. I could feel his breath warm on my face before his lips touched mine, gently, so gently. But it was perfect. Also a perfect excuse to touch his hair, so I did. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and putting my hands in his hair. I was jealous, it was softer than mine! I pulled away and looked at him.

"Night, Shane." I said.

"Goodnight."

A/N another chapter? Wow, two in one day. Record. Hope you liked it, look forward to more tomorrow J


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Another chapter for this story! :) Weeewwww! Ok, enjoy little pudglings!

"And where were you, missy?" I turned to see Kitty standing in front of me, arms folded across her chest and a wry smile playing on her face.

"I wa- was with Shane. We went to the park and then it got dark so he walked me home." I replied, red faced and trying not to stutter. Kitty's smile widened and she returned her arms to her sides.

"It's ok, I saw you two out the front window, kissing and shit."

"You were watching us? Kitty! You crazy bitch!" We both laughed. "How's everything going with Anthony?"

"Perfect! We're having dinner tomorrow night at our apartment. We decided not to go out into public together yet. Saving that announcement for a rainy day." She replied.

"OK, tomorrow when we get back from VidCon, I'm going to cook you the best fucking dinner and dessert you've ever had." I said. I felt it was my duty as a friend to give them a perfect first date.

"You'd do that? Thank youuuuu! Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, but bitch, you're making it for me!" Kitty sighed but gave in, going to the kitchen to boil the kettle. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Sherlock was on BBC so I immediately settled on that, watching with close intent, trying to solve the case before Sherlock could. Kitty came over and handed me a cup of tea. I finished it all within 10 minutes before retiring to bed.

I opened the door to my bedroom, pulling pajamas from my cupboard, putting them on, brushing my teeth and crawling into bed. I fell asleep thinking about the evening and Shane, then fell asleep.

The next morning we arrived at VidCon to be swamped by fans again. Lunch with Shane was good, we walked and discussed a possible collab video with Kitty and I before I headed off to do a last signing and he left to do a live show. Kitty Sand I signed a few things and took some photos before making our way back over to the signing table, pen and photos ready. After two hours of meeting and smiling and being given fan art.

"Finally done! Fuck that was crazy." Kitty sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, my hand hurts from writing so much. Again." I replied. I felt my phone beep in my pocket, indicating I had a message. I fished it out and checked who had texted me

_New message from Shane_

_'I'm doing a live show at the moment, if you're not too busy, come over and watch. We're at the main stage. Everyone's waiting for you :)'_

"Hey Kitty, Shane just sent me a text, he told me to come watch his live show that's on right now, you wanna come?" I said, putting my phone back into my pocket. I saw her glance off in the distance, her eye catching on something. It was Anthony.

"Nah, I'm good. Go have fun. I'm just gonna… I'll see you later!" She said, her eyes fixed on him. I smiled at her, laughing at how funny she looks. I'm proud of her for finding someone she likes.

I watched her meander off into the distance, trying to look like she's not trying to think of something to say when she approaches.

I stood up from the table, pushing my chair in and flinging my bag over my shoulder, making my way through the crowds of people to the main stage hall.

As I walked in, Shane noticed me, as if he'd been watching the door and waiting for me to come. He smiled brightly at me so I smiled back. He used his hands to motion me to come up on stage. Everyone in the crowd looked around, spotted that he was pointing at me. I was pushed by everyone towards the stage and up the steps, people were whistling and clapping and screaming the whole way. I saw in the back of the crowd Kitty and Anthony standing together holding hands. I smiled at them, they smiled back. It was a secret smile, as if they knew something was going to happen. I was pushed onto the stairs and fell over from not concentrating. I lifted me head, trying to pick myself up off the ground when I saw a hand stretched out in front of me. Shane's, obviously. I took it and he picked me up off the stairs with ease. The crowd cheered and I blushed. I looked up and Shane was smiling.

"The graceful likes of Kat, ladies and gentlemen." He said into the microphone in his Paris Hilton voice. I elbowed him gently in the side, we both giggled.

"I have something very important to say to you all. And if this goes wrong, then I'm utterly fucked because we're in front of a crowd." Shane continued.

"Kat." He took my hand in his, shaking slightly. Oh god, I knew where this was going. I didn't know what to say, so I just turned to him and took his other hand in my other hand. That gave him a bit of confidence to spit it out.

"Would you…. Be my girlfriend." He asked. He gave me a nervous smile as the crowd cheered and screamed.

I didn't say anything, just looped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, pressing our lips together. He kissed me back, and there crowd erupted with cheers and clapping. I could feel him smile into the kiss before pulling away.

"Yes." I shouted over Shane's shoulder as we hugged. I glanced over at Kitty to see a whole group of other YouTubers standing there, Dan, Phil, Smosh, PewDiePie, Robbaz, Tobuscus and some others, all smiling at us and clapping.

"Ok, well that's the end of the show today mother fuggers. See you on the internet bitches. I love you guys, bye!" He finished, kissing his hands and doing his sign off this on a much larger scale. There were cheers and claps as we left the stage. Shane and I stood just off stage to talk.

"For a second I was scared you would say no." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. He smiled and we walked out, hand in hand to the bus home, where all the other YouTubers were waiting for us. I went over to Kitty and we hugged, squealing like little girls as Anthony and Shane shared a knowing glance.

"Kat?" Shane said. I turned around to face him.

"I have to go now, my brother sent me a text saying he just arrived at the airport and I have to go pick him up. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Oh, right. Sure! I'll see you later." I smiled as we hugged and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he dashed off to catch a taxi.

"I can't believe that just happened." I heard Kitty squeal from behind me.

A/N Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for it being so late, I've been really busy with school D: Feel free to leave a review, please? Love you guys, see you next time!


End file.
